


Just a story about two gay dads

by Adventurekenzie



Category: Gay dads - Fandom, Iruka umino - Fandom, KakaIru - Fandom, Kakashi Hatake - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, anime - Fandom, cute - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventurekenzie/pseuds/Adventurekenzie
Summary: Basically a short one paged story about how they just had a long distance relationship for so long. And they aren't open about it because it is their business. Nothing too special just wanted to write something sweet about these two dads.





	Just a story about two gay dads

Life changed for him when that blonde, boastful runt came into his life. Well in reality Kakashi should be thanking him, he was the reason for him encountering the love of his life. He remembered how out spoken Iruka was to him when it came to his students, especially Naruto. Which he found slightly annoying at first, he was no longer his teacher, so why did he still make the kid his problem. But getting the chance to pick his brain apart, Kakashi now saw the endearment Iruka had for him. And it grew on him, so much that he started to have that feeling toward Iruka, checking in, catching up, even though it was awkward for them both. The moment Naruto left with Master Jiraiya they magnetized to each other and were bounded at the hip. It started out with dinner are their favorite ramen place, then moved to just being at one of their places. Most likely Iruka’s because it felt homier in Kakashi’s mind. And it worked out, Kakashi needed someone to look out for, and Iruka needed someone to nag at for being reckless. It was funny to the medical staff that they no longer had to tell Kakashi to be careful about his chakra use, because Iruka was on his ass about the moment he was able to see him. But afterwards Kakashi would be reading his book, and Iruka read his own while they waited for the OK to release him. When Kakashi came back busted up, Iruka wouldn’t scold him, he would patiently for the chance to see him. Those were sweet times for them, Iruka just happy he came out of it okay as always. They would hold hands and silently reassure each other that they were together another day. Iruka would visit him every chance he got and stay till they kicked him out. He was kind and brought Kakashi snacks, and all this other books for him to read while he was on bed rest. Between those three years, they experienced their fair share of awkward moments, solely on the fact neither of them had to courage to verbally say what they were to each other. By the end the got to the point of giving small greeting kisses to each other, but only when they were alone. Still very unsure of the feelings that grew between them. Time was up, the kid who took up all the energy was back and now Kakashi was much more busy with missions and watching out for Naruto, and Iruka went back to have ramen nights with Naruto. Kakashi would join in occasionally, but it was not the same when it was just him and Iruka. Their love didn’t fall apart, but more was put on pause, they were both busy, and they both understood that. There were nights Kakashi would stop by Iruka’s place to be alone in Iruka’s warm presence, and on those nights, they’d embrace each other and kiss more than just a small peck. They wanted their time to inger a little longer in their mind just for those lonely days, it was enough to push through. That was an even lonelier time than before, they both longed for each other, but it wasn’t the time to be able to enjoy that. Not to mention war starting, it felt like they would always be apart due to their jobs.

Iruka was running as fast as he could to the Hokage’s office to find Kakashi, he had to know now and in person. “Is it true?! You are really going to be the sixth Hokage?” He panted slightly as he grabbed both of Kakashi’s arms tightly. Kakashi nodded and chuckled slightly. “I suppose I am.” The transfer of successorship was being finalized by the elders as they spoke. He wasn’t excited about it either, he had always been in the field and now he was behind a desk. Something to have to get use to.

Iruka couldn’t be happier though, he helped with Kakashi’s speech, and what to say as a Hokage. It fried his brain a little, but it was worth it. Iruka treated him to dinner and any kind of dessert he wanted, he was thought he needed it. Kakashi wanted to share a cake they bought back at Iruka’s along with drinks too. Which Iruka had no object to. He helped set up plates and cups to have a cheers to Kakashi’s premonition. After a small cheers and knocking back their drinks, they both realized they were alone for the first time in a long time. 

Iruka smiled as Kakashi patted the seat next to him, they both knew what they wanted from each other. Iruka didn’t hesitate one bit and moved closer but the only to be pull into his lap. Two could play at this game. He pulled down Kakashi’s mask and kissed him softly at first. “I’ve missed you.” He whispered stroking Kakashi’s cheek. It was different with seeing both of his eyes, no more sharingan, and he liked it, this was all him. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka’s waist. “Good, because so have I.” He smiled. Iruka’s heart dropped seeing that smile not hidden by a mask, it sent him overboard. He kissed him again, and this kissed turned much more heated than any other kiss they have ever shared. There was tongue, panting, and the removal of clothes. 

They had never been this intimate with each other before, usual nights were kissing, and then cuddling, or having to say goodbye. But now was different, the time was right for them both, and the both wanted it. Iruka blushed and giggled a bit feeling how hard Kakashi was, he grinded just slightly on him and heard Kakashi moan slightly. Iruka smirked as Kakashi glared at how cruel he was being. “Come on.” he chuckled as he stood up from Kakashi’s lap and headed to his bedroom. 

Kakashi followed but when he closed the door, he pushed the other on his back, onto the bed. “My turn.” He growled slightly as he got on top of him and sank down to his lower half. First palming his erection, and watching Iruka squirm for more. He moved to help get his pants off and his own. He remained in his boxers for the time being, while Iruka was naked in front of him, nothing covering him. Iruka couldn’t help but be the slightest bit embarrassed, but he trusted him. Kakashi went slow with him, taking his time with the other’s cock. Stroking him, kissing all the way up his shaft and sucking on his tip. 

Kakashi had never meant someone willing to stay in his life like this. Not many people would be willing to not see their lover for days on end without leaving them. So Kakashi wanted to make Iruka’s wait for him worth his while. But on the flip side, Iruka was losing his mind with the amount of pleasure, and attention he was getting. And before he could react, he was flipped over to his stomach, and feeling something warm, wet, and extremely active start working at his entrance. He arched his back at the new sensation, he gather the courage to turn and look. Kakashi thoroughly enjoying himself with his face wedged between Iruka’s cheeks. He turned around before Kakashi could see him looking at him. 

Iruka buried his red face into his pillow as he moaned and pressed his ass more into Kakashi’s face. It then stopped and he quickly whipped his head around. Kakashi was wiping his mouth before speaking. “I need the lu-” He was cut off. “In the nightstand..” He blushed realizing how impatient he sounded. Kakashi chuckled and kissed the side of his head as reached up to the nightstand. And he saw the collection, unopened lube bottle, and an unopened box of condoms. He saved these for him, he was in absolute love with Iruka right now. “Good to know these were here waiting for me.” He teased as he grabbed the bottle and a condom. Iruka just turned his head away in embarrassment. He then laid on top of him for a moment getting him to show his face for a kiss. 

“I didn’t say that was a bad thing.” He whispered moving back down to his bottom. He slicked his fingers up and slowly placed in one and then two fingers, and then easing in a third. At this point Iruka had arched his back enough his ass was in the air a little, pushing back against his fingers to get them as deep as possible. “Fuuck~” He moaned out. And just like his tongue the sensation was gone, he looked back again and Kakashi was kneeling on the bed rolling a condom on. He saw Iruka looking and smiled. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be seeing me like this a lot more.” He smirked. Iruka flipped himself back onto his back and spread his legs open. “Right now I want you inside me.” He sat up and pulled the other into his hold, and then his kiss. While the kissed Kakashi use his hands to navigate his cock into Iruka’s ass. Iruka pulled away from the kiss when the thick part of Kakashi’s shaft was going in. He bit the other’s shoulder slightly, before taking a small breath and wiggling his hips to get use to the other’s size. 

Iruka then laid back as Kakashi raised Iruka’s hips up for him. “How do you feel?” Kakashi asked in a slight pant himself. “Full, warm, and ready to lose myself. You?” He smiled at him. “In love with you. That is how I feel” Iruka chuckled but smiled warmly at him. Kakashi then started moving, a good pace, enough to hear the smacking of their skin. But it was partly tuned out from Iruka’s moans. This is what Kakashi wait so long for and he couldn’t be more pleased. Iruka looked flawless, and sexy. He felt Iruka’s legs hook around him. “Harder, please, harder.” He whined out and he obliged. The smacks and moans volume grew, and if they weren’t careful they might get a noise complaint. 

They both were in heaven, they both were getting the most intense and pleasurable moments of their adult lives. They had experimented with other’s before meeting one another, but none of those moment could ever compare to what they had. Iruka came first but it wasn’t long before Kakashi followed. Kakashi placed his hands on either side on Iruka’s head as they came down from their sexual high. He gave Iruka a small peck before pulling out and rolling off the used condom to throw away. He got up to grab a damn rag to help clean up the mix of sweat, lube, and cum that was on them. 

Iruka shivered feeling the rag run across his extremely overworked, sensitive parts. Kakashi was being completely sweet about taking care of the messy they made. He threw the rag back in the bathroom and quickly jumped into Iruka’s bed and into his arms. “Are you really in love with me?” Iruka asked. Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at him before leaning up and kissing him softly. “You put up with so much of my bullshit, come back so drained I had to be hospitalized, not being able to see me for what seemed like months on end, and making me feel like a better person. You’ve stayed so long, how can I not be.” He explained before burrowing his face into Iruka’s neck. “Well that’s what you do for the person you love.” Iruka said with a small blush. Kakashi peaked out to see his cute face and sharing one last kiss before bed.

Time went on with those two, Kakashi as Hokage, and Iruka now the academy's Principal. Kakashi truly believed he was extremely qualified for it, and partly for his own desire to have a reason to see him everyday. They still weren’t very public with their relationship, more because it wasn’t anyones business to know. Well, Shizune, and Shikamaru picked up on their subtle flirting with Iruka stopped buy to bring over paperwork. 

Witnessing Naruto’s wedding was also really something for them. They were seeing that blonde runt become a man. When the ceremony ended it was time for a feast and dancing. Kakashi saw how glued Iruka was to watching everyone on the dance floor. They both liked being under the radar, but Iruka couldn’t help but want to be out there with Kakashi. And Kakashi picked up on that. He stood up and offered his hand to Iruka. “You have to dance at your own son’s wedding.” He smiled through his mask, but Iruka could see the smile he was giving him underneath.

He took his hand and got to his feet as he was lead to the dancefloor. Iruka felt like they had eyes all over them, but in reality they really didn’t. People glanced but didn’t pay really any mind, they were too busy with their own dates. Kakashi slipped his arm around the other’s waist and took his hand as they swayed with the group. Iruka just got so overworked his face was beet red and buried into Kakashi’s shoulder as he just chuckled and rested his head against the other’s. At the end of the night when Hinata threw her bouquet, it went a little far and end up in Iruka’s lap. Which gave Kakashi the chance to tease him the rest of the night.  
And that night after they went home, make rigorous, sweet, love, for the first time in his life with Iruka he couldn’t sleep well. He stayed awake gently stroking Iruka’s hair, his mind was full of what ifs. Iruka woke up in a daze and looked at Kakashi before snuggling up to him. “You okay?” He asked, kissing the other’s chest as a closed his eyes. “Do you want to get married?” He asked bluntly. Iruka smiled and snorted a bit. “It feels like we already are, but in legal format. I would love to be married to you for the rest of my life.” Kakashi was glad to hear that from him, he was then yanked down onto his back and Iruka placing his head on his chest. “Now sleep, I could feel you watching me sleep.” He groaned slightly. Kakashi kissed the top of his head. “Yes, my soon to be husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll do another Kakairu story, who knows. I did see a Water bender Fire bender Au I might try but ehhhhhhh


End file.
